Ten Songs
by Auditory Eden
Summary: Again, bad title...sigh...The Bleach iPod challange. Ten Songs for Byakuya and Yorouichi. Guaranteed fluff. Happy Valentine's Day!


Author: Auditory Eden

Rating: T

Warnings: Mixed bag. Language, violence, angst.

Notes: Ten Songs: Bleach-- Byakuya/Yoroichi

1. **Breath no More, Evanescence- 3:48**

She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red with tears, and blood shone dully on her face. How could she let someone get to her this much? Her throat tore with an uncharacteristic sob.

"Lie to me, Kisuke. Make it go away... I can't tell the difference between me and the mirror anymore. I can't think of him....."

Her fist connects with the mirror, and it shatters. The blood mixes with her tears.

xXx

**2. Suteki Da Ne, Nobuo Uematsu- 10:57**

The sun was shining weakly in the new-morning sky. Yoroichi sat on the porch of her room at the Shihouin estate, waiting for him to wake. He always slept better next to her, away from the Kuchiki estate.

His breath on her neck alerted her to his consciousness. The orange hues were spilling across the sky now; her favorite time of morning.

She turned to her lover, into his embrace. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked.

"Not half so beautiful as you."

She laughed into his chest. "Flattery will get you no where, Byakuya."

"I wasn't counting on it, actually." he kissed the top of her head.

xXx

**3. There For You, Flyleaf- 2:37**

"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to miss the meeting...I was-"

"You were with Byakuya?" Urahara Kisuke sighed. He was losing Yoroichi, and he knew it. Losing her to a noble lord, a man of her station, whom she could marry proudly and live with contently...

"I was going to be there, but..."

A silence.

"I'm so sorry, Kisuke."

xXx

**4. Miss Murder, AFI- 3:16**

"You are a dead man, Kuchiki Byakuya!" A Shihouin's rage was something to be witnessed from behind a glass debris shield, and no one envied the Kuchiki lord his up-close-and-personal encounter with the pissed Yoroichi.

"I'm sorry! God!" He flashed away from her just in time. "I didn't mean to call you sensei!"

She stopped abruptly. "Okay." She turned to walk away.

"When is our next session, Yoroichi-_sensei_?"

"Ahhhh!"

xXx

**5. Memories, Within Temptation- 3:48**

"You know, you didn't have to follow me, Yoroichi," sighed Kisuke.

She shook her head, "I couldn't just leave you!"

"But you could leave him?" She nodded.

"I'd never get anything but a bunch of really depressing memories if I'd stayed." She huffed. "I'd never be able to settle down with anyone, let alone him... He'll marry some well-to-do brat and that'll be the end of it."

"That's not necessarily true."

"As it is, I'll be the only one who remembers us at all..."

xXx

**6. Diary of Jane (Acoustic), Breaking Benjamin- 3:04**

He grabbed her upper arms with a bruising grip.

"Let me go!" Her eyes were wild with half-laughing-fear. His face grew closer to hers as he leaned in for the kiss.

After the whole ordeal was over, he looked at her. "Did you like that?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. I guess." She made a face.

"Well, so did I." He glanced at her slyly. "I'd do it again if you asked."

Her glare merely amused him."Stupid Kisuke with his stupid dares."

xXx

**7. 1985, Bowling for Soup- 3:15**

"Mom, that's soooooo lame." Ashiro rolled her yellow eyes at her mother.

Yoroichi raised an eyebrow at her daughter's antics. "Oh, is it? I'll have you know that there is nothing lame about training with your father or me. We were the best, in our day."

The mini-Yoroichi sighed. "I know, mom. Goddess of Flash and all that. Sheesh." She glanced at the clock. "I'm going to train with Ikaku-kun."

Byakuya came up behind his wife as their youngest child flash-stepped away to the little meadow where she and Rukia and Ichigo's son usually trained.

"Guess we're not so cool anymore, huh?"

He sighed his assent, and led her back inside.

xXx

**8. Viva la Vida, Coldplay- 4:04**

Running through the streets of the Seirei-tei, an outlaw, she felt old memories rushing up to bite her ass. She had once owned these streets, in a manner of speaking. She and Byakuya had played hours of flash tag here when they were children. There was the alley where he had first caught her...

Well, that was not why she was here. She had to find Rukia...his...little...sister...

A cat sigh escaped her lips. She would never escape him.

xXx

**9. One Week, Bare Naked Ladies- 2:47**

He resolutely ignored her pestering. He would not waver.

She had offended him.

He.

Would.

Not. Apologize.

"Look, I said I'm sorry! Geez, Byakuya, give it up!

He glanced at her. "Two more days begging, Yoroichi, from you. Then we'll talk."

She sighed. That was as good as she was going to get, and she knew it. "Whatever."

**xXx**

**10. Concerto for Two Violins (First Movement), Bach- 4:03**

The boring, formal music issued through the hall. _Why_ had he seen fit to give her the "benefit of his escort"?

She'd much rather be with Kisuke, any day.

Yet, alas, she was stuck in formal kimono, sitting with a whole bunch of Kuchikis and looking very solemn as she listened to some small orchestra play an irritating violin concerto. She sighed quietly.

Byakuya had noticed her well concealed boredom, and took it upon himself to give her some comfort, it was, after all, his fault she was there at all.

When she read the small piece of paper, shoved into her hand by her grave faced neighbor, her eye twitched.

_"Only two more movements..."_

xXx

Parting Comments: Ah, poor Yoroichi. I had to listen to some grave and sombre arangement of something, sung by the Talus Scholars, and bascially, though I realize they are a wonderful group, my thoughts went, _Oh, God, when will it end???_

Which is basically where the last idea came from. And may I just say, typing as fast as I had to on some of these was hellish. Gah...my fingers ache.

Hugs and Kisses

Eden


End file.
